My name is Kyla
by pinkflyingtiger11
Summary: My name is Kyla, I am a Leafeon and I am lost. I am here with four others; Lucy, Neo, Raiden and It. Together we are alone. Our home was lost in a great storm with fire, lightning, hurricanes and rain. Many people died and we fear we are the only survivors… Kind of spontanious, but it just kind of came to me... So please, enjoy! Rated T for mild trauma later on in the story. .


My name is Kyla, I am a Leafeon and I am lost. I am here with four others; Lucy, Neo, Raiden and It. Together we are alone. Our home was lost in a great storm with fire, lightning, hurricanes and rain. Many people died and we fear we are the only survivors…

_Flashback_

I woke up one morning, the sun was shining like a spectacular diamond. The sky was clear from all clouds and I had never felt freer. That day was the first day where I was no longer a student at the academy. I could forge my own destiny and choose my occupation. I planned to travel, as soon as possible.

"Kyla!" My mother called from beneath the floorboards.

"Mother?" I replied, not bothering to get out from under the duvet.

"Come downstairs and help your little brother get ready for his party."

I sighed but realised that there was no way of escaping the party of my little Eevee brother Aran. He claimed he was going to be a strong Jolteon when he evolved, just like Raiden. Raiden is the mayor's son, I went to school with him from when we were just Eevees ourselves. He was funny and cool but a little bit distant. Raiden trained four times a week and was known as the strongest fighter in the whole town. We lived in a small region called 'Carlomia' with only had two cities and five towns. Most of us however, had never left the region as it was completely isolated and miles away from every other region we had ever learnt about in geography.

"Kyla, get off!" Aran squirmed out of my grip.

"Aran, how am I supposed to measure your head if you keep squirming out of the way?" I frown.

"I don't want a stupid hat!" Aran moaned pushing me away.

"And I don't want to make you one, so why don't you go ask mum to get rid of them?" I raised my eyebrows.

"OKAY, OKAY! But make it quick…" Aran frowned, giving up on his resistance. He knew that mum would be all offended if we didn't agree with her ideas. Our dad used to love parties and so since he died, mum has tried her hardest to make all of our parties special. Including the annoying hats dad always made us wear. "Why did dad have to love hats so much?"

"I don't know. But since he's gone, we should make the most of his tradition." I nod.

"I guess…" Aran sighed as I noted down the size of his head which hadn't changed since the last time I measured it.

"Same size as last time…" I murmur.  
"What did you say?" Aran said.

"Nothing, you're growing! You'll soon be strong enough to evolve!" I say trying to cheer him up after bringing up the subject of dad. Aran hadn't gained a single level since dad died and everyone in his class was way bigger than him. That's why I was certain nobody was going to turn up.

"Any second now, you'll see Kyla! All of them will come." Aran grinned, nobody had come to Aran's parties for years. This time wouldn't be any different, would it? Ten minutes later and Aran was still staring at the door hopefully. I had gone to get a glass of lemonade. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Aran jumped up to answer it and to my shock, Raiden was standing there with a present in his hand.

I dropped the glass of lemonade and stared at him. "Raiden?" I frowned.

"Hey Kyla! Hi Aran." Raiden beamed.

"Raiden!? At my birthday party? Kyla! He even got me a present!" Aran almost squealed in delight.

"Oh! Right! Yeah, here! I wasn't sure what to get, but I hope you like it." Raiden smiled handing the present to Aran's paralyzed figure.

"You didn't bring that present for him, did you?" I murmur in Raiden's ear.

"Nope, I thought his birthday was next week." Raiden smiled.

"So, who was the present for?" I ask.

"Ah sweet!" Aran grinned pulling out a box of larva cookies. "Hey, Kyla, I know these are you favourite!" He taunts.

"You bet." I say snatching the cookie from his hands. "And he's not the only one who knows. Right Raiden?" I mutter.

"Busted." Raiden smirked.

Nobody else turned up, but it didn't matter at all to Aran! After all, his complete idol had given him a box of home-made larva cookies. I think anyone would be chuffed.


End file.
